


Controlling The Uncontrollable Is Easier Said Than Done, Oh Wait, No It Isn’t

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hate fucking, Logan makes his own tentacles, M/M, Remus comes equipped with his own, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dom logan, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus is something for Logan to control. Logan loves control. Remus loves being controlled. Logan also loves weird things. Remus provides. What a beautiful start to a relationship.





	Controlling The Uncontrollable Is Easier Said Than Done, Oh Wait, No It Isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> god why do i only write about tentacles when i write erotica what the hell

An insufferable prick was what he was. He was a problem and a puzzle. But most importantly, he was something that needed to be controlled. And when something needed controlling, Logan needed that control, and that challenge. He craved it. Even if he hated Remus, and Remus hated him. But Remus? He relished in Logan’s control. In being rebellious only to be put back in his place. To be hurt and forced into submission. And he was verbal about it. He let Logan know that he hated him but he loved his dominance. 

Remus loved making him angry, pushing him past his breaking points. He loved the punishments and the thrill of not knowing whether Logan would kill him or kiss him with more passion than anyone had ever kissed anyone with before. Like going off on his ramblings, bringing Thomas, Virgil, and Patton to near tears, not letting them rest. 

This was the start of their relationship that could hardly even be called a relationship. It was something… more than that. 

—

Remus felt himself being watched as he spoke and put on visuals of grotesque and overall disgusting acts. He knew who it was, and he could feel his anger bore into him. He turned around, grinning. Then his expression quickly changed. Logan was walking towards him, and fast. He was angry, and licked his lips. That was a weird thing Remus noticed before being stared down by Logan. Who by all means wasn’t skinny, and certainly wasn’t as muscular as him. But yet he still exerted dominance, probably helped by the fact that he towered over him and anybody else in the mindscape.

“You’re a little brat Remus, leave them alone. I’m sick of this, and I don’t care about what Deceit says, cut it the fuck out and let Thomas sleep before I kick your ass!” 

Remus snickered, putting his hands on his cheeks and rolling his eyes. 

“Oh no, I’m being thweatened by the big bwad Wogan!” 

Logan narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose, his face hot at Remus’s mocking.   
“Cut it out. Now. Or I swear to God I will lose it…”

Remus cackled when Logan suddenly grabbed his arm, as if he was going to drag him away. Patton was dad, but Logan? Clearly he was daddy, right? Oh, the way he even looked at him sent shivers down his spine. He remembered Logan licking his lips, which were probably why they were so chapped. He seemed to bite at them a lot, too. He was even doing it right now. 

“You’re going to lose it you say, lose what? Your dignity? Because of all the screaming that amounts to nothing? Come on now Logan, I think we both know you’re going to have to try a little harder than that! And I’m always down for playing a little rough.” 

He gave a wink, pulling himself a little closer to him when Logan grabbed his other arm. The man’s face looked just about as red as his brother, and when Logan stomped his foot down to teleport them into his room, things quickly became a lot more exciting. 

“You’re not leaving here, until you’ve learned your fucking lesson, Remus.” 

“Then why don’t you teach me the lesson you want me to learn hands on, sir?” 

And for a beat after that, there wasn’t anything said. Only a beat, with both their hearts pounding and blood boiling with hatred and a sick lust. After that, Remus was being pushed onto Logan’s bed. 

With his hands in his hair, pulling on it painfully, Remus let out an exaggerated moan. Logan looked disgusted, and shoved his tongue down his mouth into a sloppy, rough kiss. Remus only had his back on the bed, laying there with his legs dangling off. Logan had himself straddled on his stomach on his knees, not letting him move from the uncomfortable position. 

Logan pulled away from the kiss, giving Remus’s hair another harsh tug before jumping off of him so he could actually lay on the bed, then Logan jumped on again, frantically ripping Remus’s shirt off. Or at least trying, the fucking thing was complicated. Remus rolled his eyes, summoned himself a knife, and cut himself out of it, nearly slicing Logan’s hand before throwing it to the wall and the shirt on the floor. It really was the most practical solution, since he didn’t want to sit up. 

Logan pinned Remus’s elbows down, starting to bite at and suck marks onto his chest. Remus groaned in enjoyment, taking Logan’s glasses off and throwing them against the wall, shattering them. Logan narrowed his eyes at him and pinched him in the side for that. He spent a lot of time after that taking pleasure in sucking harshly at a nipple, the first thing to make Remus start to pant, and break down his snarky confidence in the situation. The stimulation hurt, Logan apparently liked to bite, and he was absolutely thriving.

When Logan’s common sense finally came back to him, he sat up. His cock was almost achingly hard trapped in skinny jeans. and remembered he could snap clothes off in an instant. So he did, but he left his shirt on. He grinded for a second against Remus’s thigh before snapping again, leaving him in boxers that gave Logan quite the shock. 

They were soaked with some green, almost slimy fluid, and something was moving and squirming in them on it’s own accord, seemingly trying to get any and all friction possible. Logan rose an eyebrow at Remus, getting a nod before he snapped the boxers off his waist. 

What Logan saw made him gasp with excitement, his eyes widening. A green, eight inch tentacle was rubbing itself on Remus’s stomach, twisting and turning in itself. Remus himself had his eyes closed, breathing coming in short, quick puffs while his lips twitched with silent pleas for Logan to get over his shock and to touch him. 

Logan suddenly smirked, touching the limb with his hand and feeling it wrap itself around. Remus let out a sigh, opening his eyes a little and nodding frantically, bucking his hips. Logan’s smirk grew into a grin when he was struck with an idea.

“Wow Remus, you really are a sick freak, huh? It’s so small compared to mine.” 

Remus blinked in confusion. His own? When suddenly, there was a dark blue glow coming from the corner of his eyes. Before he could look, there was one shoving itself in Remus’s mouth, and four more wrapping around his arms and legs, forcibly spreading them apart with almost no resistance. He moaned around the appendage in his mouth, feeling like he was losing his fucking mind over what was happening. Logan must be just as much of a freak. 

Logan crawled in between Remus’s legs, toying with him with the limbs. The one’s around his arms and legs had suckers on them so they wouldn’t slip off. The other two didn’t. One was in his mouth, slowly going deeper down his throat when Remus tried to take in more of it, and the second one just now being put to use. It prod at his entrance before entering, and Logan could hear Remus screaming in pleasure, being stretched to his limit, feeling fuller than he’d ever felt before. 

Logan kept him like that for a good while. Twenty-five torturous minutes he just toyed with him, only every once and a while touching his cock (can you even call it that?) or having the appendage in his ass pound on his prostate. He made sure he was out of it in bliss before he let himself have his own fun, positioning himself over Remus and feeling the tentacle find his hole and enter into it. Logan sank down, mouth open wide into a moan. His shirt was slimy, Remus was slimy, everything covered in slick, and it felt absolutely heavenly, feeling himself being pounded into by something so gross yet so much more pleasuring than the biggest cock he could imagine.

He clawed at Remus’s chest, the limb in Remus starting to pound into him hard and fast. In minutes, Remus came a bucket load, filling Logan up to the brim with green cum, and just the thought of it pushed Logan past his own limit, screaming out as he came all over his shirt and Remus’s chest.


End file.
